


Reglas de piso

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Oh —es todo lo que puede decir Combeferre al entrar en la cocina.</p><p>—Um.</p><p>—Err, hola, Combeferre. ¿Cómo estás?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reglas de piso

—Oh —es todo lo que puede decir Combeferre al entrar en la cocina.

—Um.

—Err, hola, Combeferre. ¿Cómo estás?

El hombre pestañea un par de veces, mirando la escena frente a él sin dejar que ninguna expresión cruce por su rostro.

Sentado sobre la mesada de la cocina está Grantaire, desnudo de la cintura para arriba y con unos pantalones pijama que está seguro pertenecen a Enjolras. El cual, por cierto, está parado entre las piernas de Grantaire (las cuales están enroscadas en su cintura) y tampoco lleva mucha ropa encima a excepción de unos boxers.

—Um —vuelve balbucear Enjolras y por su expresión pareciera que acaba de agarrarlos haciendo algo terrible—. Puedo explicarlo.

Combeferre enarca una ceja.

—Estas son las reglas —comienza, aún con cara de póker—. Nada de sexo en la cocina. O en la sala. O, de hecho, nada de sexo en los lugares compartidos en el departamento. Y no, ni siquiera el baño. Si comienzan a discutir háganlo en voz baja porque en el departamento de arriba hay un bebé pequeño y no quiero que lo perturben. No me van a meter a mi _ni_ a ninguno de los Amis en sus peleas. Y Grantaire tiene que prepararme sus galletas especiales al menos dos veces al mes en previo pago por todas las ocasiones en las que van a romper las reglas. ¿Entendieron?

—Um.

—Eso creí. Continúen, yo me voy a estudiar.

Espera a estar en su cuarto para taparse la boca y reír en voz baja, para luego enviarle un mensaje al resto de sus amigos diciéndoles que _finalmente_ los dos idiotas están juntos.


End file.
